


High End

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine can’t smell Kise’s fresh citrus cologne or taste him on his tongue, feel him stick in his mouth like the aftertaste of a high-end chocolate that he’s trying to savor before it melts away and he can’t feel Kise’s teeth sinking into his shoulder or the ripple of Kise’s muscles under his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High End

**Author's Note:**

> song challenge day 1. listen to 'chocolate' by snow patrol it has nothing to do with anything but everything to do with it too shhhh

They’re supposed to play each other in late November, Aomine’s team’s first swing up the East Coast, but Kise has a strained muscle or some shit that makes his coach keep him out because his team has got a comfortable division lead and it’s way too early in the season and Kise is a rookie and despite the history everyone knows they had, despite the even more intense concentration than normal of Japanese reporters at this game (and the pictures of ads for the “Special Aomine Vs Kise Showdown” that Tetsu and Ryou send him) Kise’s coach doesn’t care because that’s the kind of guy he is.

They have a few precious hours together after the game in Kise’s still-half-furnished apartment, some expensive place in a high rise with a view, but Aomine’s still sore and jet lagged and Kise is upset about not playing and they’re both so damn tense and trying to do too much in the aftermath of not seeing each other for an entire month that they can’t pay each other proper attention or last very long before they come, still half-dressed in each other’s arms, clawing at every centimeter of skin they can see because they’ve been able to see and hear each other in HD when they were apart but modern technology doesn’t have arms that hold or warm skin to touch and it doesn’t come in 3-d this real or vibrant and Aomine can’t smell Kise’s fresh citrus cologne or taste him on his tongue, feel him stick in his mouth like the aftertaste of a high-end chocolate that he’s trying to savor before it melts away and he can’t feel Kise’s teeth sinking into his shoulder or the ripple of Kise’s muscles under his fingertips. Aomine has to drag himself out the door almost late for the team meeting because neither he nor Kise wants him to go, wants to lose that physical connection again because it’s going to be for fucking ever until the next time they see each other.

It comes quicker than they planned; Aomine’s got a layover in New York for a few hours and Kise’s playing one of the teams there and they meet up for a quickie in Kise’s hotel room and the minute Aomine gets in Kise’s tearing at his clothes and Aomine’s kissing that mouth and looking into those very real, very bright eyes and tangling his fingers in Kise’s hair and it’s gotten longer since last time or maybe it hasn’t; maybe he can’t remember properly and maybe that’s a little bit terrifying and he brushes his fingertips over the shells of Kise’s ears because of the sounds Kise makes in response, like a really hot whimpering noise over and over (once Aomine had asked Kise if that was the reason Kise hadn’t gotten his other ear pierced and Kise had just rolled over halfway on top of him but that had been ages ago when they were together at least once every two weeks) and all too soon the friction between their cocks is too much and Aomine has to go anyway because of the fucking flight and it seems a little bit more bearable but at the same time worse because they still have to give it up all over again.

They’re together for the all-star game in February, but they still can’t play against each other because it’s a joke of a competition and all about pretty moves and letting everyone show off and even though they go hard against each other for a few possessions they keep getting switched out or told to pretend to guard someone else or to not try quite as much because this is a goddamn exhibition and not a real game and their coaches are going to kill them but Aomine feels like he’s stretched so thin he’s going to actually snap anyway because he’s this close, this fucking close to playing against Kise and his team like they haven’t since before they turned pro, this close to doing it on a national stage.

They talk that night, about the things they haven’t done this season and the teams they’ve played against, for about fifteen minutes before they get tired of it because this time they’re both sweaty and exhausted and still throbbing with adrenaline even from a game like this and they’ve been thinking about sliding fingers under hemlines and into elastics all game and there’s fancy wine in the ice bucket and a bathtub big enough for both of them to fit into and then some with a view of the city stretching away outside the window, distant lights below that they only look at for a millisecond because they’re so focused on each other, the slow tangle of limbs and the new ways in which they’ve become accustomed to being sore and so maybe Aomine pampers Kise with washing and soft touching but he wants this too, gets much more out of it than the sloppy unstructured hot mess they usually end up with and he ignores the way time is slipping away and the water is getting cold because he can brush the bangs out of Kise’s face and Kise will dig his fingers into Aomine’s hips and he’ll kiss him like he always does, like he knows something and he’s giving Aomine a few clues but he won’t just say the answer out loud since it’s too easy and there’s nothing Aomine loves more than a challenge from Kise.

He falls asleep with his fingers buried in Kise’s fluffy hotel room bathroom half-spooning him with one leg wrapped around Kise’s ankle and his face buried in Kise’s hair because Kise had brought his own strawberry shampoo that smells like home and Kise claims is the one thing that keeps his hair this soft and fluffy and if that’s the case (or even if it’s not) he should never stop using it (and that’s Aomine’s last conscious thought before he loses six hours of togetherness to sleep.


End file.
